Titkok 1
by jonnysgirl
Summary: Naima sorozatának fordítása. A történet általában véve nem tükrözi a QAF cselekményét, a karakterek helyzete és jelleme is helyenként eltér az eredetitől. De azért jó kis sztori :D
1. Chapter 1

**Titkok 1. rész**

Megtartalak magamnak, mocskos kis titkom  
(Mocskos kis titkom)  
Te se mondd el senkinek, mert csak egy újabb késő bánatom leszel  
(Szánom-bánom, remélem elhallgatsz)  
Mocskos kis titkomat  
Kinek kéne megtudni

„Megbasználak." - vetette oda Brian a tükörképének, mikor egy utolsó pillantást vetett magára, mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött a szobája ajtaját.  
„Brian, ha nem sietsz, elkésel a suliból." - szólt ki az anyja a konyhából.  
„Tudom, anyu, köszi." Felkapta a barna uzsonnás zacskót, amit az anyja pakolt össze neki és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.  
„Későn érek ma haza. Edzésem van hatig." - kiabált vissza az ajtóból Brian, miközben kisietett a dzsipjéhez és beugrott a kocsiba. A dzsip Brian kicsikéje volt. Teljesen fekete, bőrülésekkel. Brian keményen megdolgozott érte. A kölyök ligában vállalt játékvezetést és egy fűszeresnél csomagolt, hogy megvegye a használt autót.  
Megérkezve a North Allegheny Highba (pittsburghi középiskola) Brian leparkolt a diákoknak fenntartott parkolóban. Mikor kiszállt az autóból, Chris Hobbs, a legjobb barátja máris magához intette. Brian kinyújtóztatva a hosszú, formás lábait kocogni kezdett a pázsiton, a hátizsákját átvetve a vállán.  
„Csá, Bri, mizu?"  
„Semmi különös, veled?"  
„Áh, ha nem számoljuk, hogy meghúztam az egyik vezérszurkolónkat..."  
„Mi van?" kérdezte Brian, próbálva elnyomni az undorát. Senkinek nem mondta még el; kivéve azt a rakás névtelen kurvát, akiket a Babylonban megbaszott, hogy ő, Brian Kinney, állami bajnok focista, a végzős bálkirály, meleg. Szerető szülei voltak. Ők talán elfogadták volna, de ha az úgynevezett barátaira nézett, tudta jól, hogy soha nem mondhatja el nekik. Ők is atléták voltak, igazi tősgyökeres focisták, akiknek az élete a bulizásról, sörivó versenyekről és pompom lányok megbaszásáról szólt. És pontosan ennyit is vártak el tőlük. A beszélgetés folytatódott közben, arról folyt a magas röptű diskurzus, hogy melyik szőke cafkát dugták meg, aztán arról, hogy melyik csapatot verik meg holnap. Becsengettek és a csapat szétrebbent. A tanárok mindannyiukat elkényeztették, mert senki nem tudta messzebb lőni a labdát az államokban náluk.

_(Justin szemszög)  
_  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Anélkül, hogy kinyitnám a szemem, találomra odacsapok az ébresztő órára és elhallgattatom ezt a nyamvadt ketyerét.

Egy órával később.

Pislogva kinyitom a szemem és próbálom felfogni, hogy hol is vagyok. Felülök és kidörgölöm a szememből az álmot. Már csak azt kéne megfejtenem, hogy mi a franctól van ilyen világos a szobában. Odafordulok az ébresztőhöz, éppen vált a percmutató.

8:05

Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg! A picsába!  
Az óra elkezdődött öt perce! Kiugrom az ágyból, átbukdácsolok a költöztetős dobozokon, próbálok valami elfogadható cuccot felvenni, ami megfelel az első napomon a North Allegheny Highban. Végül megállapodok egy alig gyűrött, kék hosszú ujjú pólónál és egy farmernél. A tükörre pillantok, leellenőrzöm a csapzott külsőm, mintha számíthatnék rá, hogy lesz egy meleg pasi a NAH -ban, aki majd pont engem szúrna ki magának – a vézna, sápadt, félénk művészpalántát akinek rendes kocsi helyett egy Gremlinre (gremlin) futja csak. Lerohanok a lépcsőn, vetek egy futó pillantást a nappalira. Anyám még mindig a kanapén fekszik, ahol kiütötte magát tegnap este. Sóhajtva kinyitom a bejárati ajtót és leugrándozom a lépcsőn a kocsimig. Beindítom és elhajtok, hogy megkezdhessem az újabb évem a Pokolban.

_(Brian szemszögből)  
_  
Emelt szintű bioszon ülök (lehet, hogy focista vagyok, de attól még kibaszott okos). A gondolataim elkalandoznak. A saját kis külön világomban vagyok, ahol szexi kanos pasik könyörögnek a 20 centis farkamért, amikor a tanárnő a figyelmem követeli.  
„Úgy tűnik, új tanulót kaptunk. Figyelem, mindenki, ez itt Justin Taylor. Most költözött ide..." A tanárnő várja, hogy a srác befejezze a mondatot.  
„Chicagóból." Felnézek. Oh. Édes. Istenkém.  
A leggyönyörűbb (mikor került be ez a szó a szótáramba?) fiú, akit valaha láttam most itt áll az osztály előtt. Rövid szőke haj, kábítóan kék szemek, lebiggyesztett piros ajkak, porcelán sima bőr, karcsú test, amit lefogadnék, hogy csodálatosan festene szétterülve az új sötétkék lepedőmön. Muszáj megkapnom. A tanár ezt a szőke angyalt a mellettem lévő padhoz vezeti, én pedig fenntartom a lazaság látszatát, de lecsekkolom a tökéletes seggét, miközben leül. Kipasszíroz magából egy halvány mosolyt felém, nekem pedig hirtelen kedvem támad ezeknek a balfaszoknak szemléltetést nyújtani a melegek nemi életéről. A pokolba, képes lennék feladni a riadt kis bujkáló köcsög énemet, és előbújni a barátaim előtt azért hogy megbasszam ezt a fiút. Küldök Justin (az új kedvenc nevem) felé egyet a jól bevált, szabadalommal védett vigyoraimból. Hiszen én vagyok, akármi is történjen, Brian -Kibaszott – Kinney és ezzel visszafordulok a tanárnőhöz.  
„Rendben, osztály, most kiosztom a feladatotokat. A kórt kell kielemeznetek, ami a lapon áll és valamilyen vírus, baktérium, vagy gomba okozta, aztán jelentést kell írnotok és egy tíz perces prezentációt előadni az osztálynak. Párban dolgoztok, mindenkinek az lesz a párja, aki mellett ül."  
ÁLDJUK AZ URAT!!!

Visszakúszik az arcomra a kaján vigyor, és Justin felé fordulok.

_(Justin szemszöge)  
_  
Azt a kurva picsa. Ez a barna hajú Adonisz mellettem a partnerem lesz! Azt hiszem, küldenem kell egy köszönő levelet a tanárnőnek. Azt gondoltam, hogy ez egy borzasztó végzős év lesz mikor ideköltöztünk Chicagóból, de ha belenézek ezekbe a mogyoróbarna szemekbe, már nem gondolom, hogy olyan rossz lenne. Bár Chicagóban volt néhány barátom is. Ott volt Daphne – ő nagyon vicces volt. Sosem volt valami sok barátom. Mindig el voltam szigetelődve és sosem engedtem magamhoz túl közel senkit. Még a végén rájöttek volna, hogy az én jó öreg faterom hogyan veri ki a szart is belőlem, ha felönt a garatra, és hogy anyám csak áll az ajtóban borral a kezében és nézi. Itt sem engedhetem magamhoz közel az embereket. Ha valaki rájön, hogy miért költöztünk ide, az apám kinyír. Ezt minden alkalommal elmondja. De mielőtt elkezdenék sírni, mint valami rossz buzi, megköszörülöm a torkom és a mellettem ülő napbarnított Istenhez fordulok.

„A nevem Brian Kinney." Az új kedvenc nevem. „ Isten hozott a North Allegheny Highban!" fejezi be a mondatot gúnyos, vezérszurkoló hangvételben.  
Közelebb húzza az asztalát hozzám és magamba szívom a dohány és a csokoládé megrészegítő aromáját. Istenem, ha ezt az illatot palackozni tudnám, milliókat kereshetnék. A tanárnő odaérkezik hozzánk és ad nekünk egy darabka papírt, amin a mi betegségünk van rajta. Brian felveszi és kuncogni kezd; odahajolok és elolvasom a szót a papíron.  
„Szifilisz."  
Te jó ég. Brian azt hiszi, hogy ez vicces! Ah, mindegy, mivel ez végül is AP. bioszon vagyunk, azt hiszem, kénytelen leszek ezt lenyelni, és prezentációt csinálni az arcpirító kórból.


	2. Chapter 2

Titkok 2. rész

(Brian)

He-he-he. Szifilisz. Szegény kölyök milyen sápadt lett. Ah, legfeljebb leszek az idegenvezetője. Ránézek az órára, ideje összepakolni. Kiszedem a padból a jegyzeteimet, sajnos el kell válnom ezzel Justintól. Mikor visszaülök a helyemre, látom, hogy Justin elpirul, úgyhogy küldök felé egy "Igen, észrevettem, hogy lecsekkoltál. Te sem vagy rossz." -nézést.

"Szóval, mi lesz a következő órád?" kérdezem. Remélem velem lesz.

"Öhm.." Előhúzza az órarendjét."Tesi Schintoval."

Tökkkéletes. Ezek szerint ugyanaz a csoportbeosztásunk, és most úszóedzésünk lesz. Láthatom a kis fincsi kerek seggét vizes úszónaciban.

"Akárcsak nekem." válaszolom. "Mutathatom az utat."

Ezzel kuncogást csalok ki a fiúból. Megszólal a csengő és kimegyünk a zsúfolt folyosóra.

(Justin)

Bassza meg. A picsába. Azt mondta, hogy úszás? Ebből hogy a faszba mászok ki? Már a tesi önmagába is elég szar, ezek a hülye sortok és rövid ujjú pólók nem takarják így sem a karomon és lábamon lévő zúzódásokat, de a fürdőnadrág! És mindennek tetejében ez a csodás Adonisz itt mellettem látni fogja. Nem ringatom magam abba a téveszmébe, hogy meleg lenne, és tetszenék neki, de nem akarom, hogy úgy gondoljon rám, mint valami hülye kis köcsögre, aki nem tud kiállni magáért az apja előtt.

A gyomrom minden lépésnél lejjebb süllyed, ahogy közeledünk az öltöző felé. Túl korán érünk oda, és szerencsémre nem kell levetkőznöm, mert se fürdőnadrágom, se szekrényem.

"Az edző irodáját arra találod." Brian egy ajtóra mutat az öltöző végén és sajnos most el kell szakadnom ettől a szépségtől.

"Köszi." brekkentem oda és elhúzok az irodába.

Beszélek a tanárral (szemmel láthatóan foci edző, mert Brianre hivatkozva nyájasabb lesz), Schinto edzővel és a megaláztatásom csak holnap fog kezdődni.

De a kis győzelmekért is hálát kell adnunk, nem igaz? Nyilvánvaló, hogy most nem kell csinálnom semmi mást, csak hátradőlni és figyelni. Öt perc után mindenki kijön az öltözőből, és kis híján elcsöppen a nyálam, mikor meglátom Briant. A mellizmai kidolgozottak, de nem olyan gusztustalanul, mint azoknak a szteroiddal telenyomott pasiknak. A karjai formásak és izmosak, a hasa lapos és az egyetlen zavaró tényező rajta a fekete úszónadrág, ami akadályoz a mustrálásban. Brian rajtakap, hogy bámulom és elvigyorodik. A fenébe. Rámkacsint és most valahogy kételyeim támadnak arról, hogy valóban heteró e. Előhúzom a vázlatfüzetem a hátizsákomból és elkezdem az elém táruló gyönyörű látványt rajzolni, Brian+ úszónaci + víz = Boldog, kanos Justin.

Az idő gyorsan elrepül és azon kapom magam, hogy öreg ráncos leszbikre kell gondolnom, hogy megszabaduljak a merevedésemtől, mielőtt Brian kijön az öltözőből.

(Brian)

Nahát. Úgy tűnik, VALAKI érdeklődik irántam. Justin egész idő alatt folyton engem nézett, nem mintha bánnám. Valójában bóknak fogom fel, legyezgeti vele az amúgy sem csekély önbizalmam. Megszárítom a hajam egy vacak zöld törölközővel, amivel tele van egy tároló. Tudom, hogy a sulinak elég pénze lenne, hogy megszabaduljon ezektől az ocsmány cuccoktól. Ah, de legalább nem vagyok úszó.

Kint vár rám az öltöző előtt. Milyen cuki, mikor nem tudja, hogy mi a faszt kezdjen magával.

„Na és most hova lesz a séta, Sunshine?" Sunshine ??? Minél hamarabb meg kell basznom ezt a kölyköt. Már kezd megőrjíteni. De legalább tetszik neki ez a név és mosolyog. Szent szar! A mosolya vakító. Bevilágítja vele a szobát. Sunshine. Illik rá.

„Emelt szintű művészeti portfólióm lesz." Jézus! Ez a fiú egy istenverte Picasso, ha be tudott kerülni abba az osztályba.

„Lenyűgöző." ez az egyetlen szó, amit ki tudok magamból préselni, mire újra ragyogni kezd. „De a szegény idiótáknak, mint én is, Kormányzás faktunk lesz, ami a suli másik oldalán van." Lehervad a mosolya, és arra gondolok, hogy nem akarom, hogy ez még egyszer valaha is előforduljon. De az Istenek biztos szeretnek engem, mert Lindsay Peterson közeledik felénk, aki Megragadom a karját és megkérem, hogy vegye szárnyai alá a szőke kék szemű angyalkát és kísérje a terembe. Elviharzok az órámra, miközben folyton egy kerek segg jár a fejemben.

(Lindsay)

Nahát, nahát, nahát. Brian Kinney segítséget kér tőlem - ez tutira először fordul elő. Barátok voltunk még az általános iskolában, de elszigetelődtünk egymástól a gimiben - ő azokkal a seggfej focistákkal haverkodott össze, akár mondhatjuk azt is, hogy ő is az lett. Én pedig a művészekkel kezdtem lógni – és Melanie-val. Úgyhogy mikor megfogta a karomat és rám villantott egy vigyort, azzal, hogy vigyem Justint az osztályba, mondhatni, kicsit ledöbbentem. És nem AKÁRMILYEN művészeti faktra jár – AP Portfólióra, a legnehezebb és presztízsigényesebb művészeti osztályba, amit a NAH ajánlhat. Még én sem tudtam bekerülni abba az osztályba. Fffh, felfuvalkodott majmok.

„Szóval Justin, honnan költöztetek ide?" Talán jobb, ha beszélgetni kezdek vele, idegesnek tűnik és ő talán be tud ajánlani a következő szemeszterre, ha ügyesen keverem a lapokat.

„Chicagóból. Szóval te is az én AP Portfóliómra jársz?"

„Hm?" Szépen beletenyerelt rögtön a lényegbe, nem mondom. Azt hiszem, suli után elbeszélgetek Briannel.

„Nem éppen. Én a többi lecsúszott alakkal együtt az ösztöndíjasok festészeti stúdiójában tanulok, de reménykedem benne, hogy a következő szemeszterre felvesznek oda"

„Oh. Nahát, én is remélem. Azt hiszem, én megérkeztem. Köszi az útbaigazítást."

„Melyik időszakban van az ebédidőd?" Most mi a pöcs van? Biztos szüksége lesz más barátokra Brianen kívül.

„A hatodikban."

„Nekem is. Ülhetsz hozzám és a többi őrült művészhez, színi tanodáshoz és zenészhez." Mintha az elmeosztályra hívnám ebédelni, de hát ők TÉNYLEG furcsák és melegek. Az az érzésem , hogy Justin pont illik közéjük.


	3. Chapter 3

Titkok 3. rész

(Justin)

A maradék óráimat különösebb problémák nélkül vészeltem át az ebédig és még találtam is pár embert, akiket kedvelek. Chicagóban minden művésztípus felkapaszkodott emo sznob volt, akik vagdalták magukat, mintha attól a szörnyű tragédiától akarnának megszabadulni, ami a Hyde Parkban leselkedett rájuk.

Először azért utáltam őket, mert nem voltam elég gazdag nekik -- bocsi, hogy tömbházban élek -- de később a kényelmes életük miatt, akik vakációzni vitték őket és mindent megvettek nekik, amit csak akartak, és amiatt, hogy mégis derogált nekik a szüleiket szeretni. De most már nem befolyásolhatnak ilyen dolgok, mert tudom, hogyha túlzottan beleélem magam az érzéseimbe, elevenen felfalnak. Valahogy sikerül minden gond nélkül odatalálnom az ebédlőhöz és gyorsan kiszúrom a vékony szőke Lindsayt, ahogy nekem integet.

"Hé Justin, szeretném bemutatni a barátnőmet, Melanie-t." üdvözöl vigyorogva és a mellette ülő barna piszkafára mutat.

"Csá." mosolygok rá.

"És ez itt Emmett, Ryan, Ethan és Josie." mutogat végig a barátain az asztalnál, akik üdvözölnek sorban: --Helló édes, szia, hali, és helló cukorfalat.

Nyilvánvalóan nem emók, de nem is teljesen komplettek. Amikor leülök hozzájuk, a buziradarom mindenkinél kileng, kivéve Josiet. Ha le kéne írnom őket,

azt mondanám, hogy Lindsay és Emmett a vezetője a szedett-vedett csapatnak. Emmettről ordít, hogy egy igazi királynő, Ryan Emmett pasija - vagy legalábbis ilyesmi, abból ítélve, ahogy egymáson csüngenek- és színész, Ethan a csendes muzsikus, ha a sötét ruhájából és a hegedűtokból következtetek, Josie a könnyűvérű szőke színésznőcske és Lindsay és Melanie zárják a sort, akik szinte már normálisak. Hát ez érdekes lesz. Az ebéd alatt Emmett arról fecserészik, hogy milyen az új Madonna album, a Túl a barátságon mennyire megérdemelte az Oscart és mi az, ami nem. Kikerülöm a válaszadást a hátteremről, ahogy szokásom és az élet megy tovább.

2 héttel később

(Justin)

Eltelt két hét azóta, hogy Pittsburgh-be költöztünk. Azt hiszem, már mondhatom, hogy jól beilleszkedtem. Az első napom óta a North Alleghenyben gyorsan összebarátkoztam Lindsayvel és a csapatával. Brian nagyon rendesnek tűnik, legalábbis sokkal jobb, mint azok a seggfej focisták, akikkel lóg. Az egyik srác Chris Hobbes, aki ráadásul Brian legjobb haverja, állandóan lökdös meg kötekedik velem. Már kezd nagyon bosszantani. Hála az égnek hamisítottam egy orvosi igazolást, hogy valami csúnya bőrgyulladásom van, ami miatt nem mehetek a medencébe. Most az a pletyka járja, hogy egy lánytól kaptam el valamit.

De akárhogy is, most Brianék háza felé tartok, hogy felkészüljünk a prezentációra. Anyám dührohamot kapott, mikor megmondtam neki, hogy kihagyom a templomot a házink miatt, és az üvöltözés csak fokozódott, mikor apám szar kedvűen jött haza. Elvesztett egy fontos ügyfelet és úgy érezte, hogy ezt rajtam kell levezetnie. Leparkolom a kocsim és még egyszer a tükörbe nézek, a fekete monokli a szemem alatt és a felszakadt szám a nappali fényben csak még szarabbul néz ki. Ilyenkor csak még jobban hiányzik Molly; ő fel szokott vidítani és el tudta sminkkel takarni a sérüléseimet. ÁLLJ. Az Isten bassza meg a családom. Inkább kiugrom az autóból és felcaplatok a lépcsőn az ajtóig, megcsodálva az egyszerű de nagyszerű zöld házat előttem. Megnyomom a csengőt és egy perccel később egy csinos nő nyit ajtót. A mosolya egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodik, mikor meglátja az arcom.

„Te biztos Justin vagy. Gyere be, lehívom a fiam" mondja Brian anyukája csicseregve.


	4. Chapter 4

Titkok 4. rész

Mocskos kis titkomat

Kinek kéne tudnia

„Brian! Justin itt van!" kiabált fel Brian anyukája a márványlépcső aljában állva.

„Megyeeek!" Jött a válasz. 'Igen, megyek, de nem olyan értelemben, ahogyan szeretném.' - gondolta Brian.

„Helyezd magad kényelembe."- mutatott Mrs. Kinney a barátságos nappali felé. Mikor Justin elfordult, hogy leüljön, a nő észrevette Justin arcán a sérüléseket.

„Te jó ég, Justin kicsikém, mi történt?" –kérdezte Mrs. Kinney olyan óvó anyai hangon, amit Justin baromi régen nem hallott.

„Öhh, hmm, semmiség, csak összetörtem a biciklimet. Nagyon ügyetlen vagyok." - mondta Justin szégyenlősen mosolyogva. Ennyi idő után, ha valamiben volt gyakorlata, akkor az a kifogás keresés. De nem gyakran fordult elő, hogy érdekeljen valakit annyira, hogy meg is kérdezte volna.

„Hát rendben, de azért legyél óvatosabb. Brian mindjárt lejön, én pedig a konyhában leszek." A hangjából egyértelműen kiderült, hogy nem hisz Justinnak, de csak most találkozott a fiúval és nem akarta lerohanni. 'Majd én szemmel tartom a srácot. Talán Briant is rá tudom venni.' –gondolta.

Justin megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Mrs. Kinney igazán megértő volt. Leült az egyik kényelmes bőrfotelbe a nappaliban. Lecsukta a szemeit és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne ugorjon fel és rohanjon ki az ajtón.

„Szia Jus, mizu?" kérdezte Brian, felriasztva Justint.

„Mi? Áh, szia semmi különös." Justin felnézett az előtte álló núbiai Istenre és próbálta nem nagyon bámulni a kidolgozott karizmait, amikor Brian a lépcsőre mutatott, hogy menjenek fel.

(Brian)

Jézusúristen, úgy néz ki, mint akit elütött egy kamion. Ki kell találnom, hogy mi történt a sráccal. Amióta ismerem, a karján a legkülönfélébb zúzódásokat próbálja rejtegetni a pulóvereivel, de ennyire rossz még sosem volt a helyzet, és az arcán sem volt eddig nyoma. Sosem akar a családjáról beszélni és mikor kérdeztem, hogy készülhetnénk e náluk a prezentációra, kapásból nemet mondott. Amikor meglátom, hogy milyen nehézkesen tud felállni a fotelből, szeretném megkeresni és kinyírni azt, aki ezért felelős. Te jó ég, ha a srácok tudnának erről, megölnének. Igen, a szerencsés pasik a Babylon sötétszobájában megtapasztalhatták, hogy mi is a legkedveltebb elfoglaltságom, de a haverjaim sosem tudhatják meg. A pokolba, a legjobb haverom, Chris épp az előbb kérkedett vele a telefonban, hogy hogyan gyalázta le ezt a „kurva szopósszájú buzit." Habár jó sok pasit megkúrtam már, de sosem volt „barátom."

Sosem basztam meg még ugyanazt a pasit kétszer. Nem azért, mert teljességgel kapcsolatellenes lennék, de még sosem találkoztam olyan pasival, pláne nem meleggel, akivel nyíltan tudtam volna mindenről beszélni és aki megnevettetett. De mikor Justinnal találkoztunk, rögtön egymásra kattantunk. Természetesen, a barátaim kérdőre vontak, hogy miért lógok ezzel a buzival és azt kellett mondanom, hogy csak a házi miatt. Elhessegetem a morbid gondolataimat és mosolyogva lenézek rá a lépcső tetejéről. Kicsit küszködve mászik fel a lépcsőn, ami valószínűleg pár törött borda eredménye.

(Justin)

Istenem, Briannek van a legcsodásabb segge, amit valaha láttam. Kettesével szedi a lépcsőket és a tetején rám vár, mosolyogva. Istenverte Craig, tegnap azt a szörnyű hibát követtem el, hogy nem vettem át a postáját és mikor hazatért, természetesen tízszeresen megfizettem a bűnömért. Fájdalmas vigyorral érek fel a lépcső tetejére. Mutatja nekem az utat, a folyosón az utolsó szoba balról.

A házin dolgozunk gőzerővel, a szoba mégis megtelik elektromossággal. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy ez szexuális feszültség, de tudom, hogy nem érdekelné egy ilyen srác, mint én. A pokolba is, fogadok, hogy még csak nem is meleg! Gyerünk, Taylor, szedd össze magad.

A számítógépasztalnál ülök, az utolsó simításokat végzem a Power Pointon, ő pedig az ágyon fekszik mögöttem és egy zsákot dobálgat fel- alá, miközben megjegyzéseket tesz a prezentációra. Megfogom Brian szótárát és elkezdem keresni az abnormalitás szót. Daphne már sokszor a fejemhez vágta, hogy úgy betűzök, mint egy diszlexiás majom. Egyszer csak félbehagyja a mondatot és a nevemet mondja.

„Justin ... Justin" Lassan fordulok oda, nem értve, hogy miért mondja a nevem ilyen lágy, reszelős hangon. Pár rakoncátlan tincs az arcába hullt, a tekintete szabályosan parázslik.

„Gyere ide, Justin!" Mi van?? Gy-gy–gyere ide ?! Én?? Uhh, anyám. Remegve kúszom oda hozzá. Mi a fenét csinál?! Hívogató mosollyal az arcán felém dönti a fejét, bassza meg, tetőtől talpig bele vagyok zúgva és most már talptól tetőig is ... forró lehelete az arcomat súrolja.

„Öh, mi van Brian?" sikerül kinyögnöm. Csak sejtelmesen mosolyog, hozzám hajol és birtokba veszi az ajkaimat.

(Brian)

Istenem, mi a faszt csinálok? De olyan jó ötletnek tűnt, ahogy ott ült az asztalomnál. A szűk kerek segge lefoglalta az ÉN székemet. Mikor közelebb hívtam, láttam rajta, hogy remeg a vágytól és az idegességtől, NEM tudtam ellenállni. Még a fekete monoklija és a válogatott zúzódásai ellenére is ő a legszebb ember, akit valaha is láttam.

És most, ahogy végighúzom a nyelvem az ajkain és ő szétnyitja őket, beinvitálva a szájába a nyelvem, hozzáérintve a sajátját, dunsztom sincs, mi a szart csinálok, csak azt tudom, hogy jó érzés. Folytatom a meleg szája felfedezését, beletúrok a hajába, ami olyan lágy, mint egy bébié, amikor meghallom az ajtó nyikorgását. Olyan gyorsan húzódom el Justintól, hogy felnyög a nyelvem hiányára. Felnézek anyám döbbent arcára.


	5. Chapter 5

Titkok 5. rész

Düh, düh, az elhaló fény ellen

(Brian)

„Öööh, majd visszajövök később. Nasit találtok a konyhában." – mondja anyám cérnavékony hangon. Aztán gyorsan megfordul és becsukja az ajtót. Hallom a sebesen kopogó lépteit, ahogy távolodik a szobától.

„Annyira sajnálom, jobb lesz, ha megyek."- mondja Justin seggig vörösödve és nekiáll összepakolni a cuccait.

„Hé, állj!" A reszkető fiú köré fonom a karom és egy csókot nyomok sötétvörös ajkaira. „Már rég tudja, hogy meleg vagyok, csak meglepődött, hogy látja, ahogy ledugom a nyelvem a torkodon." Tavaly elmondtam a szüleimnek. Azt hittem, az apám minimum kiakad, de meglepődtem, mert pozitívan fogadta. Justin kicsit megkönnyebbültnek tűnik az állításomra, de az órára néz és megint sebesen pakolni kezd.

„Hú, elég késő van, tényleg haza kell mennem."

„Rendben, tudom, hogy ez így túl sok volt, de találkozunk újra?" Mi a fasz jár az eszedben, Brian Kinney?! Senki nem tudhatja meg a suliban. Justin felmarkolja a hátizsákját és az ajtónak dől. Fogalma sincs róla, mennyire szeretném bekebelezni.

„Hát azt hiszem, az jó volna" válaszolja és megvakít a napfényes mosolyával. Előre lépek és végigsimítok a puha pelyhes arcán. Beledől az érintésembe, erre elmosolyodok.

„De Jus? Senki nem tudhat rólunk a suliban, oké?" Istenem, akkora segg vagyok. És mégis mióta van „mi"?

„Öh, persze, nem probléma." Felnéz az órára megint. „Tényleg muszáj mennem, látlak holnap bioszon?"

„Igen." Még egyszer megcsókolom a finom ajkait, ő pedig kibukdácsol a szobából, otthagyva a kőkemény farkammal.

(Justin)

Majdnem leugrom a lépcsőről, annyira meg akarom előzni, hogy Craig hazaérjen. Feltépem az ajtót és hallok egy „Szia Justin, bármikor szívesen látunk"-ot az anyukájától. Istenem, milyen szerencsés Brian, hogy olyan szülei vannak, akik törődnek vele és elfogadják. Beugrom a kocsiba és próbálok nem minden közlekedési szabályt megszegni az úton. Leparkolok a lehajtón és áldom Jézust, hogy megelőztem apámat. Még mindig megvan az a seb, amit akkor szereztem, mikor túl sokáig voltam Daphne-nál és Craig után értem haza.

Mikor bemegyek a házba, látom, hogy anyám máris tajt részeg, jó, legalább vele nem kell ma este már foglalkoznom. Kinyitom a hűtőt, megnézem mit tudok készíteni Craignek vacsorára. Maradékok. Remélem a szemétláda szalmonellát kap tőle. Odakészítem a tűzhelyre a sült húst és felmászom a lépcsőn, vigyázva a fájós oldalamra. Fáradt vagyok és fáj mindenem. Beveszek pár Advilt és összekucorodom az ágyon.

A mai nap csodás volt, nem csak megkaptam életem első csókját, de Brian újra látni akar! Megértem, hogy nem akarja a világ tudtára adni, hogy meleg. Nem mintha bárkinek elmondhatnám. Úgy tűnik, Lindsay elég jól ismeri. Mindig kíváncsi voltam a történetükre, talán kikérdezem holnap Brianről a művészklubban. Oh, Istenem, holnap suli! Alig várom, hogy újra lássam Briant. Talán mégsem csúnya, öreg, magányos buziként végzem. Ezek a gondolatok keringenek a fejemben, mikor nemes egyszerűséggel álomba zuhanok.

„OH JUSTINNN!" az apám üvöltözése riaszt fel a csodálatos, Briannel teli álmomból. Picsába, picsába, picsába! Mit követtem el már megint? Tapasztalatból tudom, hogy sokkal jobb, ha magamtól megyek oda, mintha megvárom, míg megtalál. Felhúzok egy melegítőalsót és gyorsan a zaj forrásához megyek, a részeg fateromhoz a konyhában.

Mikor leérek, az ajtóból gyorsan meglesem, hogy felmérjem a hangulatát. Bassza meg, őrjöng. Rápillantok a mikrosütőre, a zöld számok vészjóslóan jelzik, hogy hajnali egy óra.

„I-i-igen apa?" Istenem, de punci vagyok!

„Nos, fiam, hadd meséljek el neked egy kis történetet. Hazajövök a munkából és mikor leparkolnék, az ÉN helyemen ki parkol?" Bassza meg, bassza meg, rossz oldalra parkoltam az átkozott autóval. Ez most neki pénzbe és időbe kerül, bassza meg.

„S-s-sajnálom apa, nagyon hülye vagyok! Annyira sajnálom, nem csinálok többé ilyet, megfizetem neked, az én hibám!" Bassza meg, AZ a szörnyű fény van a szemeiben megint.

„Na ne mondd, kölyök!" Lecsukom a szemem, mikor püfölni kezdi a testem. Olyan keményen üti meg az állam, hogy nekirepülök a hűtőnek. Lecsúszom a padlóra, könnyek patakzanak az arcomon.

„AZ ÉN FIAM NEM SÍR TE KIBASZOTT BUZI ÁLLJ FEL!" A fenébe Taylor, szedd össze magad. Elkezdi rugdalni az oldalam, a fájósat. Annyira fáj, hogy úgy érzem, menten elájulok. A könnyeim csak folynak, csípik az államon a nyílt sebet. Megpróbálok kimászni az ebédlőbe.

„MÉGIS MIT GONDOLSZ HOVA A FASZBA MÉSZ?" hallom magam mögött az apám üvöltését. Most már arra koncentrálok, hogy bejussak az asztal alá. Az edények csörömpölnek az asztalon és érzem, hogy megfogja a sarkam és keményen visszaránt. Éles, szúró fájdalom járja át a testem, ami a combomból sugárzik és elsötétedik a világ.


	6. Chapter 6

Titkok 6.

Hadd tudjam meg végre,

Amit mindig is tudtam, hogy elrontottam.

(Justin)

Magamhoz térek és a konyha egyik sarkában találom magam, összekuporodva. Próbálom felemelni a fejem, de rám tör a hányinger. Az a borzalmas alvadt vér íz tölti meg a számat és ahogy próbálom lenyelni, csak még rosszabb lesz a helyzet. Gyerünk, Taylor kelj fel! Kelj fel! Odanézek , ahova az apám felborította a konyhaasztalt, és meglátom, hogy a mobilom világít mellettem. Baszd meg, Brian rendben van, látni akartad, hogy hol élek? Honnan származnak a zúzódásaim? Odanyúlok a mobilért és felpattintom a vértől csöpögő kezemmel.

(Brian)

Kinek kéne megtudnia?

Amikor ennyire törékeny az életünk,

Az a legjobb módja a túlélésnek,

Ha újra és újra megpróbálom

Az Istenit mennyi az idő? Ki az a barom, aki hajnali háromkor hív?? Kibányászom a mobilom az összehajtott nadrágom zsebéből. A picsába, ez Justin csengőhangja.

„Halló?"

„Brian?" A hangját elfojtja a sírás.

„Justin mi a baj?" Oh Istenem, Istenem!

„I-i-ide tudnál jönni értem? Kérlek?" Olyan kicsinek és összetörtnek hallani a hangját, hogy a szívem szakad meg mindjárt.

„Aha, persze Sunshine, hol laksz?"

„1620 Lila Akác köz"

„Persze, ott leszek azonnal."

„Öhm, Brian?"

„Igen Jus?"

„Az első ajtó nyitva van, gyere a konyhába." Mi? Istenem, ez egyre rosszabbnak tűnik.

„Oké, persze, csak ne mozdulj."

„Köszi, akkor később."

„Később." Lerakom és a fejem visszaejtem a párnára. Bassza meg! Mikor keveredtem bele ebbe az egészbe ennyire ?? A francba, felkapom a farmerom és egy pulcsit és már kint is vagyok az ajtón. Mikor leparkolok a ház előtt, azonnal észreveszem, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Hála az égnek, az ajtót tényleg nyitva találom.

„Justin??"

„Bri? Te vagy az?"

„Csak gyere egyenesen előre." Egyre gyengébben hallom. Belépek a konyhába és mély levegőt veszek a szemem elé táruló látványra. Evőeszközök mindenhol a padlón, az asztal felborítva és egy véresre vert Justin úgy kucorog a sarokban, mint akit megrágtak és kiköptek.

„Oh, Istenem, Justin, mi történt?"

„Uhm, megbeszélhetnénk ezt később? A fejem és a lábam borzalmasan fáj."

„Persze, semmi vész, hadd lássam a lábad." Felém hajlítja a lábát és hányni szeretnék a látványtól. Egy húsvilla van a felső combjába szúrva.

„Gyere Sunshine, tűnjünk el innen. Mit gondolsz, lábra tudsz állni?"

„Ah. Nem." Felemelem Justint, vigyázva a lábára. A mindenit, ez a kölyök könnyű, mint egy tollpihe. A fejét a mellkasomra teszi, én pedig kiviszem a dzsiphez. Miután bekapcsolom a biztonsági övét, beugrom mellé és beindítom a kocsit.

„Bri? Hova megyünk?"

„Elviszlek a balesetire, szerintem agyrázkódásod van és talán össze is kell ölteni a sebeidet." Istenem, remélem, hogy tényleg csak ennyi. „Az apám van ügyeletben, segíteni fog."

„NE! Csak kórházba ne, kérlek ne!"

(Justin)

Istenem, kérlek, csak még egy kórházat ne, már így is eléggé megalázva érzem magam Brian előtt. A picsába, ez de hülye ötlet volt, nem kellett volna felhívnom. Utálom a kórházakat, a szagokat, az éles fényeket, az emlékeket.

„Justin, rendben lesz, az apám orvos, nem fogja hívni a szüleidet. Nem kever bajba." Belenézek a gyönyörű könyörgő szemeibe és tényleg hinni szeretnék neki.

„Bri, kérlek ne, csak rakj ki itt, majd visszasétálok, csak kórházat ne, kérlek." Annyira szánalmas vagyok. Add fel, Taylor, a fejed mindjárt széthasad a fájdalomtól. Brian félreáll a kocsival és szembefordul velem.

„Justin, veled maradok egész ideig, az apám nem fog kérdezősködni. Majd én vigyázok. Egy kibaszott villa áll ki a lábadból, segítség kell neked. Ígérem, hogy minden rendben lesz." Brian felemeli az államat és képtelen vagyok ellenállni a pillantásának.

„Hát, talán, csak ne hagyj magamra." Gyerünk Taylor, ez nem Chicago, nem lesz szociális munkás, hazakerülsz, mielőtt szólnának neki, rendben lesz. Felsóhajtok és az út felé fordítom a fejem. Brian elindítja az autót és megfogja a kezem. Ráfűzöm az ujjaim az övére és hagyom lezáródni a szemeimet.


	7. Chapter 7

Titkok 7.

Mocskos kis titkom

Mocskos kis titok

Mocskos kis titok

Kinek kéne megtudnia?

Kinek kéne megtudnia?

(Brian)

Justin halkan szuszogva alszik, mikor leparkolok a balesetinél. Leveszem a gyújtást és a fejem a kormányon pihentetem. Istenem, miért történt ez meg vele? Néhány órával ezelőtt még a szobámban csókolóztunk, most meg a kocsimban vérzik. Oldalra fordítom a fejem és ránézek. A gyönyörű arca most csaknem felismerhetetlen. Mélyet sóhajtok és kiszállok az autóból.

„Justin, Justin? Megérkeztünk." Finoman megrázom a vállát, nem feledkezve meg a sérüléseiről.

„Ne! NE! Apa hagyd abba!" A fejét rázza előre – hátra. Átölelem és kis semmiségeket súgok a fülébe, próbálom lecsillapítani. A nyöszörgése visszhangzik az üres parkolóban. Átcipelem az automata ajtón és beviszem a Condell Medial Center várótermébe.

„Debbie! Segítség kéne!"

„Brian, mi az ördögöt csinálsz itt? És mi a fasz történt vele? Ki ez a fiú?" Debbie-t a születésem óta ismerem. Ő az én zajos, nagyszájú második anyám, egy középkorú nővér, aki minden vasárnap áthívja az ő híres csőben sült zitijére.

Debbie kigurít egy hordágyat, én pedig óvatosan ráfektetem Justint.

„Jus, hahó, Justin, ébresztő!" Álmosan pislogni kezd és azonnal a kezem után kap, mikor észreveszi, hogy kórházban van. „Justin? Ez itt Debbie, egy barátom és segíteni fog, oké?" Habozva bólint és erősebben szorítja a kezem.

„Idehívom apukádat, maradj itt." Mondja Debbie és kacsázva elsiet.

Miután távozik, Justin szemébe nézek. Látom a fojtogató félelmet rajta és meg akarom menteni. Gyengéden simogatom a haját, miközben egymás arcát tanulmányozzuk. A nehéz ajtók csapódása riaszt fel a gondolataimból.

(Jack Kinney)

Az asztalomnál ülök és a papírmunkámat csinálom, mikor Debbie jön be kifulladva és azt mondja, hogy a fiam van itt valami összevert fiúval. Nos, a pokolba, természetesen meg vagyok lepődve, megkérdezem tőle, hogy ki az, azt válaszolja, hogy valami Justin. Justin, hol hallottam ezt a nevet? A nagy ablakon keresztül látom, hogy a fiam lágyan simogatja a fiú haját és az arcán tükröződik a világ összes szerelme! Justin, Justin ... Mi? Hát persze... „mikor bementem Brian hálószobájába, hogy megkérdezzem, akarnak e valami rágcsálni valót, ott találtam őket csókolózva!" „Maggie, szerintem nagyszerű, hogy Brian talált valakit, akit kedvel. Kíváncsi lennék, elmondta e Chrisnek, bár kétlem. Nem szeretem azt a fiút..." Istenem, mibe keveredett Brian? Tini szerelem, hát reméljük.

Kilököm az ajtót és először Justin arcát látom meg, tele van sérülésekkel és tiszta vér, Istenem, ki az ördög csinált ilyet szegény kölyökkel.

„Brian?"

„Hé, apa, beszélhetnék veled egy percre?"

„Hát persze, menjünk oda." A recepciós pult mögé terelem. „Brian, mi folyik itt? Ki csinálta ezt vele?"

„Apa, apa... már korábban is tele volt sérülésekkel és mikor kérdeztem felőle, mindig elzárkózott . Ma éjjel felhívott és megkért, hogy menjek érte a házukba. Így találtam rá egy sarokban. Szinte holtbiztos, hogy az apja verte össze. Mikor megmondtam neki, hogy idehozom, kiborult. Nyilvánvalóan nem hívhatjuk ide a szüleit, de nem jutott eszembe semmi más, hogy kihez mehetnénk, szüksége van segítségre." Brian befejezi a mondókáját és lecsüggeszti a fejét.

„Fiam, rendben van. Majd én állom a költségeket és hallgatok róla, de válaszolj valamire."

„Igen?"

„Szereted?"

„Igen, azt hiszem." Úgy elvörösödik, mint kisiskolás korában, mikor elfelejtette a szövegét egy iskolai darabban és az anyja súgott neki.

„Jó. Most gyere velem vissza. Szüksége van rád." Oh, ember, ez nehéz helyzet. Mi az ördögöt fogok csinálni? Előhúzok egy üres kórlapot Debbie asztaláról és nekiállok dolgozni.


	8. Chapter 8

Titkok 8. rész

Kinek kéne tudnia,

Hogy mit érez legbelül (legbelül)

Azokat a gondolatokat nem tudom letagadni (képtelen vagyok megtagadni)

Ezek a mélyen eltemetett érzések nem hazudnak (nem hazudnak)

Én most mégis megpróbálom,

De elevenen felemészt,

Ahogy visszanézek erre az életre.

(Brian)

Kibaszott kényelmetlen kórházi székek. Felpillantok az órára a falon, 6: 34. Justin nagyjából egy órát volt a műtőben, nem sokára kihozzák. Kidörgölöm a csipát a szememből és felállok, hogy kinyújtózzak. Lesétálok a hallba, Debbie pultjához és hallom, ahogy telefonál a suliba és megmondja, hogy egyikünk se megy ma be. Imádom a nőt.

Lerakja a telefont és rám néz „Hé, kölyök, Justint nem sokára kihozzák, miért nem mosakodsz meg addig kicsit" Lenézek a kezeimre és látom, hogy tiszta véresek. Justin vére. Berohanok a fürdőbe és erősen lecsutakolom a kezeimet, remélve, hogy sosem látom újra ezt a skarlátvörös folyadékot. Mikor végzek, vizet fröcskölök az arcomba és visszamegyek a hideg műanyag székemhez.

Kb. csak tíz perc telhet el, mikor az apám kijön a műtőből és azt mondja, hogy Justin alszik de maradhatok mellette. Megállok az ajtóban és az ajtókeretnek dőlök. A mellkasa felemelkedik és visszaesik minden lélegzetvételnél, megnyugtatva az állapotáról. Hogy a pokolba kerültem én ide? Odamegyek az ágyához és magam alá húzok egy széket. Sápadt kezét az enyémbe fogom. Mit csinálok? Úgy ülök itt, mint valami kötelességtudó szerető, aki arra vár, hogy felébredjen a szerelme. Az élet annyira el van cseszve.


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet.

(Justin)

Felébredek és a szoba forogni kezd velem. Próbálok felülni de a testem túl nehéz. Visszaejtem a fejem és minden elsötétedik.

(Brian)

Később a nap folyamán az apám nagy nehezen hazaengedte Justint. Tudom, hogy bent kellett volna tartania éjszakára megfigyelésre és szociális munkást hívnia, de meggyőztem róla, hogy engedje ki. A reklámszakmában kéne dolgoznom.

És most itt tartunk, gázt adok és magam mögött hagyom a kórház parkolóját egy bedrogozott szőkével az oldalamon. Felrakom a sötét napszemüvegem és Justin alvó testére pillantok. A duzzanat lejjebb ment a szeme körül; fehér ragtapaszok fedik az arcán a sebeket, ahol a törött üveg felsértette az angyali arcát. Emlékszem, milyen hihetetlen fejet vágott, mikor Debbie botot ajánlott neki. Kicsi Sunshine lehet, hogy félénk, de az biztos, hogy nagyon fontos neki, hogy hogy néz ki. Ettől a gondolattól vigyor ül ki a képemre, mikor visszafordulok az út felé.

(Justin)

„Justin, Justin, gyerünk ébredj fel, megérkeztünk." Mffhmm, neem, hagyj békén. Annyira kellemes meleg van itt és álmos vagyok. „Jus, gyerünk." Grrr, kis mocsok ezért meg FOGSZ fizetni.

„MI VAN?!" Oké, azt hiszem kicsit nyűgős vagyok, ha felzavarnak álmomból. Nagy nehezen kinyitom a szemem és egy vigyorgó Briant látok. „Oké, rendben." Bárcsak kiugorhatnék az autóból, de azt hiszem, az kicsit most nehezen menne. Vonakodva belekapaszkodom Brian felkínált kezébe és lelépek a kocsi mellé. Mr. Kinney azt mondta, hogy Craig azt a kurva villát úgy szúrta belém, hogy megsérült egy izmom és egy darabig nehezen tudok majd járni. Ezt leszámítva nem vészes, csak van pár törött és megrepedt bordám.

Azért öröm is van ebben a szar helyzetben. A kálváriám közelebb hozott minket Briannel. Egy héttel ezelőtt még a tenyerem is izzadt Brian közelében, most pedig poénkodunk és egymás kezét fogjuk. Meglepő, hogy milyen gyorsan elrepült az elmúlt 24 óra. Na ja, egy jó részét altatásban töltöttem, de mintha azóta a csók óta, ami Brian hálószobájában csattant el, egy év telt volna el. Túl régen volt, konstatálom magamban, miközben egy ártatlan csókot nyomok Brian gyanútlan ajkaira. Rámmosolyog és kinyitja előttem a ház ajtaját. Természetesen Brian és az apja végleg el akartak hozni a házunkból, de tudom, hogy ettől még rosszabb lenne a helyzet. Lásd a múltkor történteket. Brian kikönyörögte végül, hogy legalább erre az éjszakára maradjak a házukban és én beleegyeztem. Általában Craig a nagy bunyói után lapítani szokott egy ideig, úgyhogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy most kurvára leszarja, ha egy vagy két napig hiányozom otthonról.

Elhessegetem a drága apámról a gondolataimat, mert új ellenségem van... a lépcsők. Mire Brian segítségével felbicegek, már képes lennék összezuhanni. Kuncogni kezd rajtam, hogy mennyire elfáradtam, erre könnyedén rácsapok a karjára. Bemegyünk a hálószobájába és úgy ki vagyok ütve, hogy elalszom, mielőtt a fejem a párnához érne.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Azzal, hogy újra és újra visszamentem hozzád  
Csak az időmet vesztegettem

(Justin)

A következő két hét marha gyorsan eltelik. A sérüléseim begyógyultak, Craig leállt egy ideje, és Brian és én kicsit eltávolodtunk egymástól. Tudtam mindig is, hogy nem vállalhat fel engem a suliban, de az első alkalommal, mikor úgy nézett át rajtam a folyosón, mint az üvegen, be kell vallanom, hogy teljesen lefagytam. A prezentációnkat gond nélkül lezavartuk, mindketten ötöst kaptunk rá, de most már nem volt Briannek ürügye rá, hogy beszéljen velem.

Lindsayvel közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. MUSZÁJ volt valakivel megbeszélnem, hogy mi van Brian és köztem, bár tudom, hogy megígértem neki, hogy nem fogom, de majd megölt a hallgatás. Ráadásul Lindsay nem fogja elmondani senkinek és ez segített, hogy megismerjem az ő történelmüket. Kétség nem fér hozzá, hogy a középiskoláig voltak barátok, aztán Brian megváltozott. Habár Lindz Melaniet szereti, szerintem titokban bele van zúgva Brianbe. Ha másodhegedűs akar mellettem lenni a szó minden értelmében, csak rajta. Habár nem igazán beszélhetünk ilyesmiről, ha Brian gyakorlatilag észre sem vesz a prezentáció óta. Próbálok, de tényleg nagyon próbálok nem kiborulni vagy dühbe gurulni. Nem vagyunk egy pár, sosem ígért nekem semmit, csak annyit mondott, hogy találkozni akar még velem, ami megtörtént. Talán csak túl nagy terhet jelentek neki. Igen, ez lesz a baj. Talán még a focicsapatból is kitennék ha kitudódna. Azt mondta, egész Pennsylvania államban ösztöndíjat kaphat a foci miatt; csak nem fogja eldobni ezt egy szőke fiúka seggéért... De akkor miért rajzolom folyton az ő arcát, és miért úgy kapom fel a mobilt minden hívásra, mint valami megszállott? Hogy baszódna meg... velem. Úgyis ez lesz elalvás előtt az utolsó gondolatom róla.

Ma este lesz életem első bulija, ami azt hiszem, kicsit szomorú, de igyekszem kihozni a legjobbat belőle. Linds azt mesélte, hogy a színész csapat nagyon keményen tudja nyomni a bulikat. Beparkolok a kocsisor mögé és kiszállok. Hallom, ahogy bent már szól egy szám a Darknesstől [url=.com/watch?v=ClVZfJJzy78] egy klip tőlük [/url] Hátramegyek, látom, hogy máglyát gyújtottak és az első alak, akit kiszúrok az Emett, fluoreszkáló cuccban, összebújva táncol Ryannel. Ettől elmosolyodom; talán még sem lesz ez az este olyan rossz. Néhány számmal később Linds és Mel érkezik meg, közrefognak és az arcom csókolgatják.

„Fúj! Leszbi nyalakodással akartok megmérgezni?"

„A fenébe, rájött a terünkre! Akkor valószínűleg a brownieból sem kérsz, sosem tudhatod, hol járt Linds keze előtte." Mondja Melanie kuncogva.

„Mel!!" Szól rá Linds elvörösödve. Imádom ezeket a leszbikákat, annyira viccesek.

„Hát, ha már úgyis megfertőztetek, Lindsay, akarsz táncolni?"

„Hé és velem mi lesz?"

„Nem akarok törött lábujjakat magamnak."

„Seggfej!" kiabál rám Mel nevetve, miközben magam után húzom Lindset a táncoló tömegbe. Csak rám hatna így a zene? Nem hiszem, mert a csajszi azonnal átveszi a ritmust és ütemre mozgatjuk a csípőnket.

„Szóval beszéltél már egy bizonyos barna hajú seggfejjel végre?"

„Mel- el? Épp az előbb."

„Hé!" Linds gyomron vág, erre rávillantok egy sunshine copyright mosolyt.

„A másikkal?...nem." sóhajtok fel. A fene esne Lindsbe, a ma este nem Brianről szól! Kivételesen.

„Hát, két választásod van: te is levegőnek nézheted és éled tovább az életed."

„Ami NAGYON ajánlott!" jön oda Mel 3 doboz sörrel.

„Köszi Mel, és mi a másik?" Kinyitjuk a söreinket és visszamegyünk az asztalunkhoz.

„Habár valaki nem helyesli" néz összeszűkült szemmel Linds Melaniera „szerintem ti egymásnak vagytok teremtve, de Brian gyáva kukac és neked kell becserkészned." Mel a „gyáva kukacnál" elnyom egy röhögést de csöndben marad.

„Becserkészni? Mire gondolsz?" Az, hogy Linds azt mondja, hogy mi egymásnak vagyunk teremtve sokat jelent. Azt jelenti, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen buggyant.

„Mindent kiterveltem. Holnap lesz a kerületi meccs, igaz?"

„Igen, és?" Miért van rossz érzésem?

„Nooos, TE ott leszel, és ha fogalmazhatok így, MESÉSEN fogsz kinézni! Brian tutira észrevesz és ha mégsem, megvárod az öltöző előtt. Látni fogja, mit hagyott ki és boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltok!" Oké, már tudom, miért. Ez hülye ötlet.

„Linds, és mi van, ha meglát és mégsem érzi úgy, hogy kihagyott valamit?! Mi van, ha tényleg nem érdeklem, nem akarom bosszantani."

„Ez faszság, Taylor! Naná, hogy az az önző pöcs akar téged! Ki ne akarna? Suli után elviszünk a Torsoba, tudod, oda, ahol Emmett dolgozik. Ő talán nem tud rendesen felöltözni, de téged fel tud turbózni." Vakkantja oda Mel.

„Talán. De ti velem jöttök!" Faszom, mibe sodortam már megint magam?

„Linds veled megy, de én nem hagyhatok ki még egy vitadélutánt, jön az állami. Bocsi Jus." Erről már hallottam a suliban, elsőévesként Mel megalapított egy vitakört és minden évben megnyeri a Legjobb leendő ügyvéd címet állami szinten.

„Rendben, suli után holnap elmegyünk a Torsoba aztán a meccsre."

Az este hátralevő része jól telik. Legalábbis több szót nem ejtünk Mr. Csodálatosról. Ethan bandája egy kurvajó interpretálást adott elő a Halo 2 (videójáték) zenéjéből. És először a héten mosollyal az arcomon feküdtem le.

(Brian)

Tíz körül hagyom ott Chris puncifogós sörvedelős buliját. Az egyik részeg pomponlány egész este rám volt ragadva és könyörgött, hogy maradjak. A drága pia volt az egyetlen ami miatt eddig ott bírtam maradni.

Ezek után a nevetséges bulik után mindig ide, a Babylonba jövök. A buzik Mekkája a pittsburghi metropolisban. Elég idősnek tűnök hozzá, hogy ne kérjenek tőlem igazolványt, de az sem árt a helyzetemnek, hogy leszoptam a kidobóembert és megbasztam a pultost.

Haladok a testek forgatagában, keresem a prédámat. Célpont bemérve. Izmos test, mexikói, nyilvánvalóan baszásra termett. Rámászok a csillogó testére és végighúzom a nyelvem a nyakán. Nekinyomom az álló farkam a seggének és beleharapok a fülkagylójába. Belesuttogom a fülébe a varázsszavakat és beakasztom a középső ujjam az övébe és a sötétszobába húzom. Az egész folyamatot már tudományos szintre emeltem. Csábítás, terelés, belökés, elélvezés. Már csukott szemmel is, gondolkodás nélkül is menne.

De most nem ez kell nekem. Ki kell űznöm a fejemből egy szőke pasit, aki folyton előkerül minden gondolatomban. Miután befejeztük a biosz házit, úgy döntöttem, hogy gyakorlatilag keresztül nézek rajta. Tudom, hogy mocsok dolog tőlem, de nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy az emberek rájöjjenek, vagy ami még rosszabb lenne, hogy újra megsérüljön.

A gépies része a tudományomnak nagyon gyümölcsözőnek bizonyul, ahogy rálövöm a cuccom a fuvarom torkára. Ordít a pasiról, hogy többet akarna, de nem tudok másra gondolni, csak Justinra. Ellököm magamtól, begombolom a farmerom és kisétálok a sötétszobából, aztán a Babyonból is. Bassza meg, látnom kell Justint, minél hamarabb.


	11. Chapter 11

Titkok 11

Lehetséges, hogy csak Emmett gondolja, hogy a vörös műbőrgatya illő viselet a suliban, de az halálbiztos, hogy tud másokat öltöztetni. Lindsay megmondta neki, hogy nagyon szexin kell kinéznem, úgyhogy kiválasztott nekem egy fekete végig gombos inget és egy testhez simuló sötétkék farmert. Kissé lehűlt az idő, úgyhogy adott hozzá egy fehér bőrdzsekit is. Azt kell mondanom, hogy átkozottul jól néztem ki benne. Még mindig kicsit bicegve jártam, de Craig egy ideje levette rólam a mocskos mancsait, úgyhogy valójában, nos, egész normálisan festettem. Reszkessetek, lányok, fiúk.

Még jó sok időnk maradt a meccsig, úgyhogy Em Lindsnek is nézett ruhát. Egy csinos, vörös, hosszú ujjú topot és egy farmert választott. Emmett alkalmazottaknak járó kedvezményével fizettünk és egy csókkal és egy öleléssel távoztunk a pletykakirálynőtől, aki kiakadt ránk, mert nem árultuk el neki, hogy hova indulunk ilyen „mesésen". Lindsay vezetett visszafelé a suliig és most épp a pálya felé sétálunk. Pillangók repdesnek a gyomromban és szeretnék lelépni. Istenem, ez baromság volt, talán még meg is fog utálni, hogy felbukkanunk. És mi a faszt mondok majd neki? Nyilván halálra rémülten nézek, mert Linds megfogja a kezem és a lelátóhoz húz.

Találunk helyet a diákoknak fent tartott szektorban, közel a rezes bandához. Valójában nagyon sokan vannak itt, Lindz szerint körzetit játszanak vagy ilyesmi.

Eltelik másfél óra és még mindig nem sok gőzöm van a focihoz, de az biztos, hogy a pályán van néhány átkozottul helyes pasi. Többet kéne focit néznem. A farkam félmerev állapotban van, amióta Brian a pályára lépett. A rövidnadrágja tényleg rövid és hangsúlyozza az erős, izmos lábait futás közben. Bronz barnára sült karjait elrejti a szűk fekete póló. Brian tényleg nagyon jó, ezt még én is le tudom szűrni. Sokkal gyorsabb, mint a többiek és két gólt ő lőtt be a háromból. Annak ellenére, hogy a játékvezető, azt hiszem, így hívják a pasit a síppal, folyton lefújja az akcióit, mikor kicselezi az embereket és ellopja a labdát. Akárhogy is, nagyon jó az emberek átejtésében.

A játéknak túl gyorsan vége, 3:0-ra győztek. A gyomrom bukfenceket vet, a kezem reszket. Felnézek a borongós szürke égre, nem sokára esni fog, hát ez fantasztikus. Lindsay és én az öltöző előtt várunk, a szurkolók már elmentek és belülről zenét és éljenzést hallok. Az egész meccs alatt csendben voltam, de Linds fantasztikus volt, szorongatta a kezem és megértően nézett rám.

Egy idő múlva a játékosok elkezdenek kijönni az öltözőből. Magammal húzom Lindset az épület sarkához. Már csak az hiányozna még, hogy betámadjanak Hobbsék. Valahányszor kinyílik az ajtó, odakukucskálok a sarokról, hátha ő lép ki rajta. Már összeszámoltam, hogy egy híján az összes játékos kijött, csak az nem, aki érdekel. Istenem, még mindig bent van. Talán most jön ki a zuhany alól. Na igen, EZ biztos elmulasztja az erekciómat.

„Linds, te hazamehetsz már, az autóm ott áll a parkolóban. Mindjárt ő is kijön. Felhívlak, ha hazaértem, oké?" Elkezdett szemerkélni az eső, nem akarom, hogy elázzon, miközben velem várakozik.

„Rendben, sok szerencsét" Megcsókolja az arcom és visszasétál a kocsijához. Gázt ad és már csak két kocsi marad a parkolóban. Egy fekete Jeep és egy rozsdás kék Gremlin. Járkálni kezdek idegességemben, tördelem a kezeim és gondolatban ráüvöltök arra a kurva ajtóra, hogy NYILJON MÁR KI!!

(Brian)

Nos, megcsináltuk. Nyertünk még egyet. A foci valaha a fény volt az életemben, annyi kurva dicsőséget és elégedettséget zsebeltem be rajta keresztül. De most, már valami többre vágyom. Talán valakire. Kurvára nem tudom. A srácok el akartak hívni pizzázni Emilhez, de leráztam őket. Szükségük van rám és ezt tudják. Kétlem, hogy emlékeznének rá, ha megmondanám nekik, hogy buzi vagyok. Mindig azt mondom magamnak, hogy ha nem őket baszom, akkor kurvára semmi közük hozzá. A pokolba is, csak ezt az évet kell lenyomnom, és elfelejthetem mindannyiukat. Új barátokat kereshetek. Talán az új legjobb barátomnak lesz merszem bevallani, ki is vagyok valójában. Legalább a foci ad nekem valami megkönnyebbülést. Az edzés koncentrációt és logikát követel, de mikor kint vagyok a pályán, mindent kizárok. Egyszerűen elengedek mindent. Szélnek eresztem a kavargó érzéseket, a hazugságokat és gyerekké válok. Nem gondolkodom, csak futok és követem az ösztöneimet.

Ma azt hittem, hogy Justint láttam a tömegben. Mintha valaha is eljönne egy meccsemre. És miért is kéne, jobb neki nélkülem. Most találhat magának valami kis művészpalántát akivel boldog lesz. Nagyon is megérdemelné végre.

Azt hiszem, beugrom a Babylonba és leszopatom magam, vagy valami. Tudom, hogy nem használ, de kicsit le tudom engedni vele a gőzt. Felkapom az edzőtatyómat és a vállamra dobom. Mintha dobolnának a tetőn. Apa mondta, hogy esni fog, jó, hogy felhúztam a Jeep tetejét.

Kilököm az öltöző nehéz ajtaját és szembe találom magam Justinnal.

Magamba szívom a látványát. A szűk ruha úgy simul a hajlékony testére, hogy belenyilall a farkamba a látvány.

„Mi a helyzet, Sunshine?" Nekidőlök az ajtónak és bámulom az álmodozó kék szemeit. Mi a faszt keres itt?

„Szia Brian." Egyik lábáról a másikra helyezkedik idegesen és lecsüggeszti a fejét. „Beszélni szeretnék veled."

Hagyom magam mögött bevágódni az ajtót, ahogy egy lépéssel közelebb lépek hozzá.

„Miről?" Megnyalom az ajkaim, te jó ég, Kinney, fegyelmezd magad!

„Hát, igazából sosem köszöntem meg neked a kórház dolgot, tudod." Beleharap az alsó ajkába és most már azt szeretném megnyalni.

„Nem probléma." Megteszem az utolsó két lépést is előre és nekinyomom a testem az övének. Felnéz rám és tudom, hogy elvesztettem magam fölött minden irányítást. Lecsapok és egybeforr az ajkunk egy lélekfelszabadító csókban.

(Justin)

Oh. Istenem. A nyelvét a végighúzza az alsó ajkamon, bebocsátást kérve. Szétnyílik a szám és hozzáérintem a nyelvem az övéhez. Ettől a mozdulattól remegés fut végig a gerincemen. A csípőm az övéhez húzza és egymáshoz dörzsölődik az összeillő merev farkunk. Bassza meg, a pasi még eléri, hogy a gatyámba élvezzek. Az edzőtáskája a földön puffan, én pedig beletúrok a selymes tincseibe. Hátrébb húzódik. Felnézek a mogyoróbarna tekintetébe, ami elfelhősödött a vágytól. Teperj le most azonnal!! Felhúzza az egyik szemöldökét, mire én egy apró bólintással válaszolok. Oh édes Istenem, remélem, hogy úgy érti, ahogy gondolom, hogy érti. Újra megcsókol és közben elindul, a testünket továbbra is egymásnak nyomva, miközben a fenekem markolja. Hátrálunk, be az esőbe. Próbálom kitalálni, hogy hova vezet minket, de eltérít mindenféle gondolkodástól az, ahogy a nyelve a fülemet cirógatja. Heves eső veri a testünket és érzem, hogy a lábam latyakos fűhöz ér. Brian megállít és újra csókolni kezdi a szám. Mintha áram futna végig a testemen, amikor felemel, és a lábam a dereka köré fonja. Még pár lépést beljebb megy, miközben az eső már teljesen bőrig áztat minket, én pedig kinyitom a szemem. Abbahagyjuk a csókolózást és egy kis ideig csak egymás szájába szuszogunk. Megáll egy ponton és letérdel a sáros fűre. Engem is lefektet a földre, miközben ráhajol a testemre és lehúzza a bőrdzsekimet. Lehúzza magáról a pólóját, hogy szabaddá tegye a gyönyörű mellkasát. Végighúzom az ujjaim az izmai mentén és a mellbimbója körül, mire felsóhajt. Rámosolygok a kipirult arcára és rájövök, hogy a kapufa alatt vagyunk. Visszamosolyog és leszakítja rólam az inget, a gombok szanaszét repülnek, de ennél kevésbé már nem érdekelhetne. Visszalöki a mostanra már meztelen felső testem az ujjával, mire belehuppanok a sárba. Brian hátradől és elkezdi rólam lerángatni a farmert, én pedig megemelem a csípőm és lecsúsztatja rólam a nadrágot.

Egy pillanat múlva mindketten meztelenek vagyunk és egymáshoz simulnak a csípőink. Kemény farka a combomnak nyomódik, mikor elfúló hangon suttogja: „Biztos vagy benne?" bólintok és odahajolok hozzá, hogy megcsókoljam a kipirosodott ajkait.

(Brian)

Mikor megkérdezem, hogy biztos e benne, elmosolyodik és megcsókol. Kirázom a hajamból a vizet, az eső csontig eláztat minket. Felegyenesedem és az összehajtott farmerem után nyúlok, kiveszem a síkosítót meg a gumit a hátsó zsebemből, letörlöm a sarat a kezemről a nadrágomba, aztán visszadobom a fűre. A derekam köré fonom a sáros lábait és feltépem a kondomot a fogammal. Messze köpöm a levegőbe a csomagolást, aztán felgörgetem a farkamra az óvszert. Nyomok egy adag síkosítót a tenyerembe és megpróbálom a kezemmel felmelegíteni. Fel sem tűnt eddig milyen hideg van itt kint, de ahogy a szél szétfújja a hajam, megborzongok.

Az egyik síkos ujjam az ő rózsaszín redőihez nyomom, mire levegő után kapkod. „Ez hideg."

Mélyebbre tolom az ujjam benne, miközben válaszolok. „Majd felmelegszik."

Erre kicsit ellazul, mire becsúsztatom még egy ujjam és ollózva szétnyitogatom benne, tágítva a szűk seggét. Folyamatosan nyöszörög és elemelkedik a háta a talajtól. Mielőtt elélvezhetne, kihúzom az ujjaimat. Hallom, ahogy panaszosan felnyög, ezért a számmal csitítom el. Belevezetem a lüktető farkam, utánozva a mozdulatot a nyelvemmel. Eltorzul az arca és liheg. Nekinyomom magam az első izomgyűrűnek, de összezárul előttem.

Izzadt homlokom az övéhez döntöm, és végighúzom a kezem az oldalán, majd a hasát masszírozom. „Hé, csss, csak told ki."

Érzem, ahogy az izmai mozogni kezdenek a farkam körül és le kell küzdenem a sürgetést, hogy beleélvezzek a seggébe.

„Ez fáj. Mindig így fáj?" mondja nyafogva.

„Egy kicsit, de ez is a része." Válaszolom őszintén. Érzem, ahogy ellazul, mire ütközésig tolom be neki. Hangosan felnyög, én pedig hagyok neki kis időt hozzám idomulni. Mély levegőt vesz és a csípőjét az enyémnek nyomja, úgyhogy elkezdem kihúzni belőle. Istenem, de kurva szűk. Felgyorsítok és úgy csavarom a csípőm, hogy elérjem a prosztatáját, erre felkiált. Elnémítom a számmal, nyelvemmel bejárva minden apró milliméterét a szájának. Döngetni kezdem, minden mozdulatomat fokozatosan gyorsítva. A golyóim csapkodják a kerek seggét. Tudom, hogy nem bírom így sokáig tartani magam, és Justin reakcióiból ítélve tudom, hogy ő sem.

„Bri, el fogok, aaaaaaaaaah!" Beviszek egy újabb döfést a prosztatájára, mire feladja a küzdelmet. Még egy utolsót lökök rajta, aztán én is átbukok az orgazmus határán, nagyokat nyögve és értelmetlen szavakat motyogva. Hirtelen kiráz a hideg, éhes vagyok és fáradt. Rázuhanok az ő törékeny testére. A lábai lehuppannak rólam. Kihúzom a farkam, lehúzva a gumit és bedobom valahova a pályára. A fejem a mellkasán pihentetem, lihegve de még mindig remegve a hideg széltől.


	12. Titkok 12

12. fejezet

Mosolyogva emelem fel Justin mellkasáról a csuromvizes fejemet. Istenem, nem hiszem el, hogy az előbb basztam meg a kapufa alatt.

„Gól!!" Üdvrivalgás helyett azonban csak rekedtes suttogás jön belőlem, de így is 1000 wattos mosolyt kapok érte.

„Jobb lesz, ha eltűnünk, hideg van ahhoz, hogy itt heverésszünk."

„Na ne bassz Sherlock, az hátam tiszta sár."

„Hát akkor azt hiszem, ez ellen tennünk kell valamit!" –mondom neki és felpattanok, kinyújtóztatom a hátam. Felsegítem és hirtelen rádöbbenek, hogy meztelenek vagyunk. Az egyetlen fényforrást az árusító bódét megvilágító biztonsági fénytől kapjuk, miközben összegyűjtjük a ruháinkat és versenyezünk az épületig. Megragadom a teljesen átázott tornazsákom és belököm az ajtót. Justin után rohanok, sáros lábnyomokat hagyva magam után. Miközben ledobom a cuccom, hallom, hogy a zuhanyban már folyik a víz, jó, a fogaim már vacognak.

Lassan belopózom Justin mögé, figyelem, ahogy a sarat dörzsöli ki a szőke tincseiből az olcsó suliszappannal. Úgy tűnik, hogy nem vett észre, úgyhogy mögé lépek, és az állam a vállára rakom. „HÚÚÚ!"

„AHHHH!!! A picsába, Brian, halálra rémültem." – válaszol vigyorogva egy rémülten ziháló Justin.

Halkan kuncogok, megfogom a szappanos üveget és bekenem szappannal a kezeim. A forró vízsugár alá lépek és szappanozni kezdem Justin alabástrom vállait, masszírozva a feszült izmait.

„Mmmm, ez de jól esik." - mondja, miközben hátradönti a fejét. Lehajtom a fejem és megcsókolom az ajkait. Megfordul és felnéz rám, az arcomat tanulmányozza és hosszú, elegáns ujjaival követi a tekintetét a bőrömön. Lehúzza a fejem magához és az ajkaink egy újabb csókban találkoznak. A nyelveink otthonosan fonódnak egymásba, mintha begyakorolt táncot lejtenének. A kezeim végigsimítják karcsú testét, majd megpihennek a seggén. Az egyik ujjam becsúsztatom a feneke közti hasadékba és elhúzom a szám az övétől. Végignyalom a fülkagylóját, miközben bedugom az ujjam a még mindig feszült lyukába. Felgyorsul a légzése, amiből tudom, hogy akarja. Csak engem akar.

Gyorsan kibányászok egy újabb gumit a tatyómból és visszalépek a zuhany alá. Ennél a pontnál a farkam már olyan kemény, mint egy vasrúd. Odalépek Justinhoz és feltépem a csomagolást a fogammal.

„Rakd fel rám." Suttogom rekedten. A fiú már teljesen elszállt. Kiveszi a kezemből a latexet és feltekeri a farkamra, amitől csak még keményebb lesz, bár azt gondoltam, hogy ezt már nem lehet fokozni. A falhoz terelem és a karjait a nyakamba rakom. A nedves csempének dől és a segítségemmel a lábait a derekam köré fonja. A szappant használom síkosítónak, két ujjamat a reszkető nyílásához nyomom, szétnyitva a farkam előtt. Megtalálom azt az érzékeny pontot és lágyan megnyomom, heves zihálást váltva ki ezzel Justinból. Mikor kihúzom belőle az ujjam, felnyávog a veszteségtől. Gyorsan jóváteszem azzal, hogy behelyezem neki a makkom és átnyomom az első izomgyűrűn. Mikor bent vagyok, időt adok neki alkalmazkodni hozzám és újra, nedves homlokom a mellkasán pihentetem. Összeszorítja a seggét a farkam körül, amitől egy hangos nyögés szakad ki a torkomból. Lassan kihátrálok belőle, majd keményen bevágom neki, amitől már mindketten veszettül nyögünk. A szája megkeresi az enyémet és a nyelveink most már egymáson cirkálnak, miközben még kétszer megismétlem ezt a mozdulatot, hogy aztán beálljunk egy szédületes ritmusra. Döngetem a karjaimban tartott férfi seggét – ettől a gondolattól belevigyorgok Justin szájába. Lenyúlok a testeink között és megkeresem a farkát.

Ujjaimmal a makkját izgatom, mire levegő után kapkodva felkiált: „El fogok élvezni!" Még pár mozdulattal megfejem a farkát, miközben még mélyebbre mártom magam benne, biztossá téve, hogy eltalálom a prosztatáját. A légzése oxigénhiányos zihálásra vált, mire rányomom a hüvelykujjam a nyílásra a makkján és belerobbantja a tárat a tenyerembe. Még egyszer belelököm a farkam és megtelítem a gumit az én forró adagommal.

Lassan elengedem a lábait és nekinyomom a testem az övének, a zuhanyzó falának döntve csillapodunk le. Hál' Istennek az iskolának óriási vízmelegítői vannak. Behúzom a vízsugár alá Justint.

(Justin)

Oh, Istenem. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire elevennek érzem egyszer magam. Alig tudok már a reszketeg lábaimon megállni, úgyhogy Brian kemény mellkasának döntöm magam, hagyva, hogy a víz leöblítsen minket. Az ondó és a szappanhab már a lefolyóban örvénylik, viszlát!

Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna a karjaiba vetnem magam az első adandó alkalommal, de a fenébe is, mikor az ajkai az enyémhez értek, mindent elfelejtettem. Egy mágikus erő valami bizarr helyre repített vele, ahol csak ő létezik. Elszakadtam a kibaszott szüleimtől és a suliban a nyakamba szakadt gondoktól, szabadnak éreztem magam.

Átfonom a karjaim Brian karcsú derekán és felsóhajtok. Nem maradhatok itt örökké, ma péntek van, úgyhogy az apám ma tovább kimarad, de vissza kell térnem a valóságba. Vissza a hazugságokkal teli életembe. Ezek a morbid gondolatok teljesen lerombolják a szeretkezés utáni eufóriámat.

De tényleg beszélnünk kell magunkról. Feltéve, hogy van olyan fogalom köztem és Brian között, hogy „mi". Örökké csak a titkos barátom lehet, az szóba se jöhet, hogy kitudódjon róla ebben a suliban, hogy meleg. És a fiúkról sem hiszem, hogy jól fogadnák a „státuszom" a csapatkapitány életében. Megint felsóhajtok és felnézek a mogyoró barna gyűrűkbe, amikkel engem bámul. Kis híján leesik az állam attól a lágyságtól, amit bennük látok. Ettől eléggé magabiztos leszek ahhoz, hogy elzárjam a zuhanyt és hozzak magunknak két kopott zöld törölközőt a padról.

Brian lép ki először a zuhanyzóból az öltözőbe és a szekrényéhez megy, kinyitja. Áttúrja a ruhakupacot és a cipőket, aztán előbányász egy fekete melegítő nadrágot és egy hosszú ujjú focista pulcsit, aminek a háta arról árulkodik, hogy a csapata megnyerte a bajnokságot.

Nekem dobja a ruhákat és azt mondja: „ Ez nagy lesz rád, de a te ruháid csuromvizesek. Egyébként hol vetted őket, kurva szexin állnak rajtad." Kissé elpirulok a megjegyzésére és felhúzom a pulcsit.

„Öhm, a Torsoból vannak. Em segített kiválasztani."

„Honeycutt?" Bólintok. „ Mókás fazon." Kiszúrom, hogy rejtegetni próbál egy vigyort, hah, kíváncsi lennék, hogy ez meg minek szól?

„Igen, az."

Befejezi az átöltözést, testhez álló farmert és rövid ujjú végig gombos inget vesz fel.

(Brian)

Befejezem az öltözést és Justinra nézek. Beleharap az ajkába és lehuppan a padra. Ajjaj. Igen, tudom, beszélnünk kell rólunk, ha egyáltalán van olyan, hogy „mi". Egyáltalán, akarom én, hogy legyen „mi"? Ránézek, ahogy rágcsálja a hüvelykujját és néz rám a nagy kék szemeivel, igen, akarom. Lovagló ülésben mellé ülök a padra és a szemébe nézek. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a „nagy" beszélgetés következik és mindketten pokoli idegesek vagyunk. Úgy néz ki, mint egy kisfiú, ahogy ül előttem, a ruhái szinte elnyelik a testét. Adva ezzel valami ténykedni valót, a pulcsija ujjához nyúlok és elkezdem neki feltűrni, felfedve ezzel a gyönyörű kezét. Mikor mindkettő előbukkan a rejtekéből, megfogja a kezem és dörzsölgetni kezdi az ujjbegyeim.

Krákog egyet, mielőtt beszélni kezd, miközben folytatja a műveletet. „Tudod, mikor kicsi voltam, a nagyim is így masszírozta a kezemet, azt mondta, hogy megjósolja a jövőm. Azt mondta, hogy nagyon kreatív vagyok és nagy szívem van és ha megeszem a zöldséget is, nagyon boldog élet vár rám." Lágy mosoly ül ki az arcára, ahogy beleéli magát a boldog emlékbe.

„Mi tesz téged boldoggá, Justin?" Nagyot nyelek és felnézek az arcára.

„Ha veled vagyok." Rám néz, de mikor meglátja a szemeimet, lehorgasztja a fejét, láthatóan zavarba jött.

„Az engem is boldoggá tesz." Felsóhajtok. „Tudom... tudom, hogy ezt nem folytathatjuk nyilvánosan, de szeretek veled lenni, boldoggá tesz. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy rakás szemét, amiért bujkálnunk kell, de lennél a mocskos kis titkom?" Kuncogni kezd ezen a kifejezésen, én meg fújok egyet.

„Igen, leszek." Egyszerre nézünk fel egymásra, mosolygunk. Előre hajlok és egy lágy csókot nyomok az ajkaira. Hátrahúzódik és az arcomat tanulmányozza. „Brian? Akkor mi most járunk?"

„Igen." Miért tetszik ez nekem annyira?

„Még sosem jártam senkivel, igazából, te vagy az első csókom, a többi dologról nem is beszélve."

Az utolsó megjegyzésén lágyan felnevetek. „Nekem is te vagy az első pasim." Felnézek az órára, majdnem éjfél, bassza meg, haza kell vinnem Justint. Felállok és magamhoz húzom. „Na, pasim, ideje hazamennünk." Megfogom a kezét és elindulok vele kifelé.

„Várj, Brian!"

„Mi az, Jus?"

„Mikor látlak újra?"

„Leszámítva a ma éjjeli nedves álmodat?" kérdezem a nyelvem az arcomba dugva.

„Segg." – üti meg az oldalamat.

„Hát, holnap filmezésem lesz és edzésem, de egész vasárnap ráérek." Légyszi, légyszi, érj rá te is.

„Akkor azt hiszem ez egy randi. Értem jössz 10re?" – mondja Justin reményteljes mosollyal.

„ A segged teheted rá. Megnézhetjük az új Jack Black filmet és aztán elviszlek a Liberty Avenuera."

„Alig várom."

Megfogom a vizes táskám és a ruháit és kihúzom Justint az öltözőből.

„Hé, elállt az eső." – mondja. Meg vagyok lepve, hogy milyen sötét van, közelebb húzom magamhoz és az autóink felé vesszük az irányt. Megállok vele annál a nevetséges rakás szemétnél, amit ő az autójának nevez és megcsókolom.

„Találkozunk vasárnap."

„Ja, és tutira az én autómon megyünk."

„Hé, nem is olyan rossz ez a kocsi." Egyszerre szánalmas és cuki, ahogy a kis vacak kocsiját védi.

„Justin, ez egy kurva Gremlin, félnék hozzáérni, hátha szétesik"

„Viselkedj rendesen." – mondja és egy utolsó csókot nyom az ajkaimra. Kinyitja az ajtót és meglepetésemre nem esik ki az ablaka. „Később."- teszi hozzá, és elindítja a kasznit.

„Ja, később." Intek búcsút neki a sötét éjszakába. Beszállok a kocsimba, készen állva pár óra könnyű, békés álomra a korai edzésem előtt.


End file.
